


A ring for a ring

by QueenOfGayness



Series: A happy life [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGayness/pseuds/QueenOfGayness
Summary: Hank is removing Connor's LED at his request. What Connor didn't expect was to recieve another ring.





	A ring for a ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!
> 
> I've found another fandom, and it's awesome.  
> When I saw this ( http://ecstaticasusual.tumblr.com/post/174667406750/me-i-wanna-see-hank-pulling-connors-led-out ) exquisite art by ecstaticasusual (her Tumblr) I had no other choiche than to write a fic.  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> x Melody

A ring for a ring

 

Today, it had been exactly a year since the revolution started. A day to celebrate, which was actually turned into an official holiday. Markus had planned a party at Carl’s mansion, inviting his friends – and their plus one.

It had taken Connor exactly 8 seconds to call Hank after Markus had invited him.

Since Connor didn’t have a place to live in the past, Hank had suggested that Connor could stay at his house, but only if he was low-maintenance. Connor had chuckled and taken the offer.

After that, it was just a matter of time before the two of them would come closer.

Actually, Hank was the one who initiated the first move.

A smile played around Connor’s lips at the memory. The radio – Hank loved old technology – played “Dance with me tonight” and Hank, who had drunk one or two – but no more – beer had taken Connor and forced him to dance. It was an enjoyable thing. He had never done it before, but Hank had helped him. At the end of the song, Connor and Hank stood close together, staring into each other’s eyes, both wanting more, but too reluctant at that moment.

Connor hummed the song while he was choosing what to wear. Now that he was a deviant, he had a free choice to do whatever he wanted to, and honestly, he loved it. He combed through Hank’s – _their_ – closet, inspecting each shirt. Finally, he decided for a dark blue dress shirt covered with little sunflowers.

Matching the dress shirt, Connor got hold of a dark blue turtleneck with short sleeves, black pants and a brown belt. He left the three top bottoms open and rolled up his sleeves. Androids may don’t feel cold, but dressing warm when it was cold outside made Connor feel more human.

His reflection was almost perfect. In his opinion, his hair was too styled for this easy-going outfit, so he ruffled it a little, letting one or two curls even fall into his face. Connor winked at himself. He did look cute.

But still, something else was missing. It lay on the tip of his tongue.

Whatever, Connor surely would see what it was before they would leave.

As soon as he excited the bedroom Jody was rubbing at his legs, leaving her fur on his pants. He had expected to need a lint roller, an unavoidable thing when one lived with a cat and a dog.

He picked the small white cat up and pressed her to his chest, stroking her little head. “Are you hungry, love?” Jody mewed in agreement and pushed her head against his chin. “Alright, I’ll give you two some more. But don’t tell Hank.” He gently put her down again and walked to the kitchen to fulfill his promise.

They had found her on a daily patrol a little less than a year ago. Connor had to use his puppy eyes two whole times before Hank allowed him to keep the little kitten. They didn’t have a relationship at that moment, but it seemed that Hank couldn’t withstand his puppy eyes even back then. She was a precious little thing, always laying besides or on one of them whenever she got the chance, loving the company of her big dog brother and just being a happy cat in general.

Hank emerged from the bathroom and came into the kitchen once Connor had fed the animals. He arched an eyebrow. “You’re making them fat, Con.”

“No, I’m not.” A soft smile was playing on his lips once more. Hank looked handsome as ever. His hair was up in a bun, his beard a little trimmed and he wore a dark blazer. Hank was still a little unsure in the presence of Connor’s friends, which is probably the reason why he was wearing one of his dress shirts. Either way, Connor loved him.

He couldn’t resist to sneak closer and steal a kiss. “You look handsome, love.”

A blush spread on his lovers cheeks, partially hidden by his beard. “Thanks,” he murmured, looking away for a second. “You look very pretty.”

Connor thanked him with another kiss, which lasted a bit longer. Hank’s fingertips caressed his cheek, up to his temple and on their way in his hair, when Hank accidentally touched Connor’s LED.

That’s it.

Connor backed away and went to the hallway, leaving Hank confused behind in the kitchen. He looked in the mirror, hanging on perfect eyelevel since Connor himself had put it there, and touched his LED.

“Sorry for that. I didn’t mean to.” Hank had followed him and was now watching Conner inspect his reflection. “Hey, everything alright?” He sounded unsure, and Connor realised why.

“Yes, of course.” He took a step back and turned back to his lover. “It’s just… I want it off, I realised. It’s been a year since the revolution and I want to leave this in the past.”

“Are you sure?”

Connor nodded, determined. He had played with the thought a few times, but was never sure. Now he was. “Yes. Would you… take it off of me?” It was an intimate and important moment and he wanted to share it with Hank.

Hank seemed surprised by this suggestion. “But how do I do that?”

“You just –” Conner held his finger against the edge of the LED and showed how it could be done. “And that’s it.”

Hank bit on his bottom lip, containing a smile, Connor noticed. Was Hank happy he would be the one to do it? “Alright, alright, give me a minute. Go sit down on the couch or something.”

He watched Hank go into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. Cocking his head Connor wondered what Hank would be doing in there, but followed Hanks request and sat down besides Sumo on the couch.

It did take him a little longer than a minute – 1 minute and 46 seconds –, but Hank immediately sat down and went to work. His hands shook a little.

An unpleasant feeling spread in his temple, but was over as soon as Hank held the small LED in his hand. He grinned from ear to ear, the grin being contagious and spreading onto Connor’s face as well.

Hank put the LED on the coffee table “So, now you’ve gotten rid of your shiny ring,” and took a box from behind his back. Connor hadn’t even noticed he had placed it there when he sat down. What was in it? “I happen to have one extra here, in case you want a substitute.” He opened it and held it out to Connor. “What do you say?”

Connor’s eyes shifted from Hanks happy face to the small box. Inside of it was a ring.

**Metal band**

**95% Palladium, 5% Ruthenium.**

**Pledge of a formal agreement to future marriage.**

Connor was speechless. Hank was asking him to marry him.

He scanned the ring again, but it clearly was an engagement ring. “You want to marry me?” Connor asked, his voice unwillingly small, Thirium tears starting to form in his eyes.

“Obviously.” Hank hesitated for a second. “Am I being too fast?” Connor noticed an increase in Hank’s heart rate, his lover probably afraid he would say no to the proposal.

“No! No,” Connor laughed through his spilling tears, feeling the most human he ever had. “Of course, I want to marry you.” He held his shaking hand out to Hank.

“Thank God, otherwise this would have been embarrassing.” Connor spilled another tear when Hank put on Connor’s ring. Connor didn’t give him a chance to put on his own, falling into Hank’s arms and peppering his mouth with small, love drunk kisses.

Hank got a hold of his face and forced Connor to stop the small kisses in order for a proper one. When Connor held Hank’s face as well, he could feel one or two teardrops as well.

He was happy. So, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I have changed Niles into Nines because I wanted to.
> 
> Update-update: I may am going to write a full fanfic of Hank and Connor getting together, so stay tuned! You can follow me on Insta (@queen_of_gay_ness) to get updates or simply subscribe me here on Ao3! :)


End file.
